


A Heart Full of Love

by inlovewithimpossibility



Series: Welcome to Starling Prep Elementary [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithimpossibility/pseuds/inlovewithimpossibility
Summary: With Christmas upon them now, Felicity has to admit that she’s incredibly excited as well to do something other than eat takeout and watch Disney movies with her baby girl. Sharing the Queen’s traditions with them is just another move towards them becoming a more cohesive family and she’ll always be excited for that.[A Christmas morning fic set within my Single Parents AU 'Welcome to Starling Prep Elementary' around a year later]
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: Welcome to Starling Prep Elementary [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575094
Comments: 34
Kudos: 199





	A Heart Full of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much to everyone who voted in the poll over on my twitter and picked this 'verse for a holiday one-shot. A very Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it! Hope you enjoy, please do let me know if you do by leaving kudos and/or a comment!

The squeak of their bedroom door is something that Felicity is used to waking up to.

It’s been a whirlwind of a year. Felicity never would have believed a year and a half ago she’d be living with the CEO of the company she works for who she’s sure now is the love of her life and their _two _kids.

It was a big decision for them, moving in together over the summer, but the townhouse in the suburbs feels so much more like home than her and Ada’s small apartment ever did. They’re truly a family, the four of them, and Felicity wouldn’t have it any other way.

She’s never felt for anyone the way she does for Oliver. He’s the sweetest and most attentive man she’s ever known and the way he cares for her and for the kids makes her fall in love with him a little more every day. She can’t believe she ever got so lucky.

And that’s even before William. It’s odd, the way her heart seems to have tripled in size over the past year. She and Oliver often remind each other how appreciative they are that the other has taken the kids in as their own but truth be told, Felicity cannot think of doing anything but loving William. He’s the sweetest kid and the best of brothers to Ada. He’s her son and she loves him just as much as she does Ada.

It’s sometimes a toss-up to work out which kid is sneaking into their room but this morning the footsteps are far less carefully placed and there’s a very distinct giggle that can only be attributed to one of their kids. There’s no doubt this morning it’s Ada.

“Daddy?” Ada’s little voice whispers and Felicity would be lying if her heart still doesn’t skip a beat every time she hears her baby refer to Oliver as such. She’s just so happy that they can show Ada what a healthy, loving relationship can look like in the way that Felicity herself never got growing up.

“Ads?” Oliver groans as he wakes. Felicity determinedly keeps her eyes closed, letting him take this one. Hey, Ada asked for him.

“Do you think Santa’s been yet?”

Felicity has to try very hard to not snort. Bless Ada, the concept of Santa is incredibly novel and she’s extremely excited. She’s asked nothing but questions about it since they sat the kids down last month and spoke to them about merging their traditions.

She may have not stopped crying for all eight days of Hanukkah, watching Ada share their traditions with Oliver and William was truly magical and William’s already so excited about going to visit her mother for Passover. With Christmas upon them now, Felicity has to admit that she’s incredibly excited as well to do something other than eat takeout and watch Disney movies with her baby girl. Sharing the Queen’s traditions with them is just another move towards them becoming a more cohesive family and she’ll always be excited about that.

“I don’t know, munchkin. What time is it?” Oliver’s voice is obviously groggy and Felicity feels the bed dip as he lifts their daughter onto the sheets.

“6:30. I woke up an hour ago but I ‘membered you and Momma said we should wait until a normal hour so I read my book but I didn’t get very far because I’m so excited.” Ada explains and Felicity is glad she’s facing the other way as the smile spreads across her face. She’s truly impressed with her daughter, Ada waiting patiently for something she’s this excited for would have been miraculous a year ago but William’s had just as much influence on his sister as she’s had on him.

“Good job for waiting, Ads. Thank you for letting Momma and I sleep. That is why you’re on _my_ good list.” Oliver praises and there’s the distinctive sound of a kiss.

“I’m always on your good list, Daddy. You love me. Santa’s lists are the ones that count.”

Felicity has to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing. Ada’s still Ada at the end of the day and well, they wouldn’t have her any other way.

“Alright, we’ll talk about that at a later date.” Oliver concedes and Felicity smirks. Picking your battles is something they’ve both learnt is incredibly important over the past year and well, Felicity can’t argue with Ada’s idea that her parents’ love is unconditional.

“Daddy? Fliss?” The door creaks again and William’s softer footfall sounds across their bedroom floor.

“And Ada!” Ada adds in loudly, obviously flailing her limbs about as her leg bangs into Felicity’s back.

“Shh, Momma’s still asleep.”

“You still believe that, Daddy? She’s been faking since I got here.” Ada calls her out and Felicity freezes. She should have known she’d never get passed her little detective. Ada misses nothing.

“Yeah Daddy, look. No one breathes like that when they’re asleep.” William adds, proving to Felicity that her son is just as good of a detective. She cracks an eye open just as William appears in front of her, a smirk on his sweet little face. “Morning Fliss.”

“Alright, you got me, kiddo.” She declares and smiles as she reaches out, scooping William up onto the bed and settling him on her lap. He squeals loudly, laughing as he flies through the air, before relaxing back against her chest, the smile still playing on his face.

“See, Daddy?” Ada declares, smirking up at Oliver who’s smiling at her, mirth dancing in his eyes.

“Well, maybe I didn’t think she would deceive me like that on Christmas?” He responds, raising an eyebrow at Felicity who puts on her best innocent expression.

“We’re Jewish, we don’t know your traditions.” She tells him, eliciting a laugh as she shrugs her shoulders. She smiles as Oliver leans over, keeping an arm around Ada to stabilise her. He stops inches from her face, smiling at her contently. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, honey.” Oliver greets and Felicity sighs into the kiss. It’s chaste, suitable for little eyes, but perfect and Felicity feels utterly relaxed as he pulls away.

“Merry Christmas!” Ada declares loudly, throwing her arms up above her head and narrowly missing hitting Oliver in the face. Felicity smiles as Oliver catches the one close to him, bringing it down to mouth to kiss as he smiles warmly at her. Ada grins right back up at him, cuddling close to his chest as her other hand clutches at his t-shirt.

“Merry Christmas, Fliss.” William’s voice pulls Felicity’s attention back to the boy in her lap. He’s smiling sweetly up at her, his head leaning against her shoulder. It’s the look that makes her heart clench whenever she sees it, whenever she remembers how much her son has been through, and how wonderful of a boy he still is.

“Merry Christmas, William.” She smiles, leaning down to pepper kisses across his cheek and her hand moves to wriggle across his stomach. William shrieks under her tickling, flopping back across her lap.

“Stop! That tickles!! Fliss!” He giggles loudly and Felicity laughs, squirming her hands up to his armpits which makes William shriek more.

“I can’t! I’m just too full of Christmas spirit!” Felicity contests, laughing as William continues to shriek.

“Daddy! Help!”

“Oh, I don’t know buddy, I think I’ve caught a case of the Christmas spirit too!” Oliver laughs and before Felicity can turn her head to look at him, Ada’s on her back next to her brother, giggling just as loudly.

“Will!! Help!”

“I’m stuck, Ada! Fliss… stop!”

The sound of laughter bounces off the walls of their bedroom, filling the room with the warmth and love that has been so abundant since they moved in. As Felicity warns off, settling back against the bed as she continues to laugh, her heart feeling like it might explode as she looks around at the smiles on the faces of the people she loves the most.

“Do you think we should let these kids see whether they’ve had a visitor?” Oliver questions as he relents his attack on Ada, tugging Felicity gently towards him with an arm around her waist. Two little heads pop up as they scramble to sit up, matching expectant looks on their adorable faces.

“I suppose they have been good this year.” Felicity pretends to ponder and it’s almost comical the way William and Ada’s eyes snap to her.

“We’ve been extra special good!” Ada pipes up, scrambling to her knees as she looks over at William who nods vehemently in agreement.

“Extra _special_ good, huh?” Felicity smirks, leaning more heavily into Oliver as she feels him gently chuckle beneath her.

“Uh-huh!” William confirms and Felicity bites her lip to hide her grin as she turns to look at Oliver who is also hiding his smile.

“I suppose you should go see if Santa’s been then.” Oliver declares and Felicity laughs as both kids practically bounce off the bed.

“Yay! Come on Will!” Ada calls as the sound of their feet gets quieter as they head down the hall and the stairs.

“Selective memories there. I recall at least three tantrums in the past week.” Felicity comments and Oliver snorts, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her into his lap. She goes happily, wrapping her arms around his neck as he nuzzles his nose against her pulse point.

“Ada declared to me two days ago that she doesn’t throw tantrums anymore because she’s not a baby,” Oliver mumbles into her neck and Felicity snorts, pulling herself ever closer.

“Oh I see, and yesterday was…?” She questions, referring to the almost fit the seven-year-old had thrown yesterday over a lack of marshmallows in her hot chocolate.

“What was it she said… oh yes, an ‘expression of her frustration’.” Oliver explains and Felicity shakes her head with an exasperated sigh.

“God help us when she reaches teenagerhood.” She comments and Oliver laughs loudly, nodding his head. Their eyes lock and Felicity watches as his handsome face softens. He’s beautiful and she never feels as if she has enough time to appreciate that but here and now, she revels in the short moment as Oliver bends over to kiss her good morning properly.

“Momma! Daddy!” Ada’s voice carries up the stairs and they both laugh as they pull away. It’s been a learning curve for them, discovering who they are in a relationship when they’re both fulltime parents. All Felicity can say is thank goodness for Thea and her forever willingness to babysit.

“Come on Daddy! Come on Fliss! Santa came!” William’s voice adds and Felicity smiles as it prompts her and Oliver to get moving.

“I’ll get you some coffee,” Oliver comments as he passes her robe and slippers and she hands him a sweater to throw on over his t-shirt.

“You’re the best.” Felicity melts, accepting his offered hand as they head downstairs before their kids start a riot.

Later, after Thea has arrived, presents have been torn open, and an abundance of Oliver’s delicious cooking has been demolished, they collapse on the couch to watch some Christmas themed cartoon that has the kids enraptured. Felicity has no idea of the plot, she’s not particularly focused on it.

What has her attention instead is the warm peace settled within her chest. She’s concentrating on the softness of Oliver’s sweater beneath her cheek, the calming sensation of his fingers running through her hair. She’s thinking about how happy it makes her to hear the kids giggling along with the TV, finally settled and happy in a home full of love. Most of all, she’s remembering just how grateful she is that she’s hear with her family; a man she loves that she can _trust, _two beautiful children that make her heart fuller than she could ever imagine, and an aunt to those children who Felicity knows will support them through every step of their life.

And, no… it hasn’t been the perfect day. William and Ada squabbled over who got to lay the table for food, Felicity herself spilt coffee all over the island after tripping over the kids’ new presents, and she’s already regretting the book of kangaroo facts she let Oliver talk her into buying Ada.

Despite all that though, it isn’t that that’s sticking in her mind as the day begins to wind down. It’s not even the hand-painted plates made for her by William and Ada or the new sweater from Thea or the beautiful bracelet from Oliver around her wrist.

What’s on her mind as her eyes begin to slip close to the tune of the children’s giggles and the feel of Oliver’s soothing hands is just how full her heart is and that, even if it is her first, she feels very confident in declaring this the best Christmas ever.


End file.
